


The Thing About Things

by Jenniwrites



Category: Hiccstrid - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Thingstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid's Uncle Gunnar takes her with him to Thingstead to find her a suitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Things

**The Thing About Things**

 

Every August, for as long as Hiccup could remember, free Norse men of age and title were expected to assemble at a Thingstead, to discuss and vote on various legal and political matters, arrange marriages and strengthen alliances between tribes. Usually, Berk and it's allied tribes in the archipelago took turns hosting the Thing and the topics at hand were regionally specific in nature. Everyone knew everyone and for the most part things were jovial. Particularly, since Hiccup demonstrated that dragons need not be feared.

 

However, every few years, tribes from all over the Norse archipelago and the mainland assembled in Gulen, a five days sail from Berk, to discuss more wide spread issues and curtail threats of war between nations.

 

Stoick had suggested that Hiccup and he leave a few days ahead of the rest of the Hairy Hooligans to secure the best camping site they could. Stoick wanted to make there would be enough space and easy access to clean water and food for his people that planned to attend. It was not every year that the assembly was made up of such a wide range of tribes and he was worried about resources.

 

Much to Hiccup's disappointment, Stoick had ordered the dragons remain on Berk. He was not sure how far the word of Berk's dragons had spread and feared for their safety and that arriving on them may appear antagonist. Plus, he did not know if Gulen would have the infrastructure to house and feed their tame dragons.

 

So it was with a heavy heart that Hiccup left Toothless behind. Hiccup had made it his mission to convince the known viking world to stop killing dragons and was looking forward to the opportunity to plead his case. He knew it would be harder to demonstrate to the new tribes that dragons could be an asset, friends even, without Toothless.

 

Hiccup also wished Astrid was with him. He didn't realize how often he looked to her in the run of the day and what a comfort her presence was to him. He lost count of how many times he thought about her all ready. He wondered if she was thinking of him too and entertained the idea, that when he got back to Berk, he would let her know how he really felt about her.

 

As much as he missed his friends, Hiccup had to admit it was nice to spend some time with his Dad. Hiccup admired the way his father led the crew on the ship with such ease, the way he negotiated the better campsite when they arrived at Gulen, and the manner in which he was able to joke and laugh and held the admiration of the other chiefs in attendance.

 

Hiccup decided he would try his best to enjoy the festivities and the business of The Thing and perhaps learn a thing or two from his father.

 

 

*

 

Back on Berk, Astrid secured the two dragons in her care into the dragon stables for the night.

 

"You're gonna have to sleep in here with Stormfly, Toothless." Astrid addressed the Night Fury boring into her sole with sad green eyes.

 

"Mrrr roooo," Toothless mewed as he nudged the blond's shoulder.

 

"If it was up to me, I'd let you sleep in my room, Toothless. But my Uncle Gunnar meant it when he said no dragons in the house."

 

Toothless let out a sigh before plopping himself next to Stormfly.

 

"I know, I miss Hiccup too, but he'll only be away at The Thing a couple of weeks. In the mean time, you have me. I'll take you flying. It will be fun. We can bond." Astrid scratched the large black dragon under the chin.

 

"Night Girl. You keep Toothless company." Astrid hugged her deadly naddar around the neck before closing the stable door with a quiet thud and made her way back to the house she shared with her Aunt Bee and Uncle Gunnar when she was not posted at Dragon's Edge.

 

Uncle Gunnar and Aunt Bee were the closet things Astrid had to parents. Her parents had passed away in a house fire during the Dragon Scourge when she was just a wee one and after being passed around from one relative to another, it was Uncle Gunnar who decided to raise her as his own, along with his five sons. It was a busy household filled with noise and love and, for the most part, Astrid felt blessed.

 

However that night the house was oddly quiet. Her older cousins were at the docks, doing some last minute preparations for their sail to Gullen. and Aunt Bee was upstairs tucking the younger boys into bed.

 

Only her Uncle Gunnar occupied the main room. He was sitting at the table drinking mead and helping himself to a bowl of Aunt Bee's stew.

 

"Astrid. Just the girl, I wanted to see. Have a seat for a minute would you."

 

"Sure," Astrid replied as she took her seat across from the tall, brawny blond man who served as her surrogate father.

 

Gunnars eyes followed her hands, as she broke off a piece of his roll and watched as she tossed it into her mouth with a smug smile. He knew he would miss her, when she had a table of her own to attend.

 

"As you know, I am leaving for The Thing tomorrow."

 

"Yes, I assumed so," Astrid replied.

 

"I am thinking of taking you with me."

 

"What? Why? I told Hiccup I would look after Toothless while he was away."

 

Gunnar swallowed a mouthful of stew, "I am sure there is someone else who can look after Stormfly and Toothless for a week or two. Fishlegs stayed behind to help serve the guard while most of the team is away. You can ask him. I am sure Hiccup would trust him with his dragon.”

 

'I guess,” Astrid spoke into her lap.

 

“Speaking of Hiccup, what is up between you two lately? Anything I have to worry about?" Gunnar pried with a smirk upon his face.

 

"No. I told you a hundred times, we are just friends," Astrid hissed.

 

Gunnar felt relieved, though he was not entirely sure he believed her. Gunnar had mixed feelings about Astrid spending so much time alone with the lad, as they weren't children anymore, and people talked. Hiccup was the chief's son, if he wanted Astrid with him, he could, but Gunnar worried what their relationship meant for his niece's future. She seemed to be stalling on account of him.

 

"Why do you want me go with you to The Thing?" Astrid asked, knowing but denying to herself the answer coming.

 

"I thought maybe you could help me keep camp. Plus, you are 19 now. You have become quite the fine young woman, and I have been thinking it is time we find you a husband before you're an old maiden."

 

Astrid inhaled deeply and froze a moment before objecting, "No, I don't want to get married, at least not yet. Maybe in another year or two, or five-"

 

"I know you have been enjoying gallivanting into the great beyond with your friends, but don't you think it is time you settle down? Start thinking about your future? This year's Thing is bigger than ever and will be the perfect opportunity to find you a suitor."

 

"What? No. I don't want to settle down. Specially, with someone who is not from Berk. I have dedicated my life to Berk. I am not going to leave it."

 

"There are not that many suitable bachelors on Berk. Particularly for someone of your social standing. The only offer I had when I inquired was from Mr. Thorston, Tuffnut's father, but I am not about to arrange your marriage to someone who dedicated their life to Loki, even if his father did seem interested. Plus, Tuffnut did not seem overly keen on the idea either."

 

Astrid shuddered at the thought of the twins being part of her life 24-7.

 

"What about Hiccup?"

 

Gunnar raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Hiccup? I thought you were just friends?”

 

“We are, but you could talk to him, maybe. He is my best friend. That would make for the best kind of husband, would it not?”

 

“Oh, Astrid,” Gunnar placed a large rough hand on top of hers, “Hiccup is the chief's son. I can't offer the chief's son your hand. While I think you are a wonderful girl who deserves the best, but the reality is you are an orphan with no land or title and since you are Berk born, your marriage would offer Berk no alliances or trade agreements. Berk would have nothing to gain from your union. Me offering Hiccup your hand would be considered disgraceful."

 

"Great. First you tell me, you are planning on marrying me off and now you are saying I am a disgrace. I love you too, Uncle G." Astrid scowled.

 

"Astrid, that is not what I am saying. The reality is, is that when Hiccup is ready, his first marriage will likely be a political one. And as much as you say there is nothing between you, I don't want to see you hurt when that happens."

 

Astrid's heart sunk and she leaned back into her chair. She had never considered that before. Maybe that is why Hiccup never really made a move on her, even though it was obvious there was something between them. Maybe he was just saving her the pain, Astrid thought to herself.

 

Astrid felt gutted. She followed Hiccup around all these years thinking they could be together only to realize some day she would be pushed to the sidelines and have to watch him make his life with some one else? Could she do it?

 

No. Maybe it was for the best that she go with Uncle Gunnar to the Thing. Cut ties now before things got any deeper between them.

 

Holding back tears, Astrid nodded at her uncle, "I guess I'll go pack."

 

 

*

 

 

Several days into The Thing, Stoick and Hiccup were invited to join the other chiefs in Gullen's sauna room.

 

Crammed into the small, steaming smoldering room with 12 large arrogant men, clad only in a wool and linen towel, Hiccup sat quietly and sipped on a mug of mead and listened to men joke and laugh with each other.

 

The subjects of conversation were varied and Hiccup waited for the opportunity to discuss the dragons when the conversation switched to that of ladies. The men shared stories of their sexual conquests and offered their thoughts and opinions on the various single ladies in attendance at the family camps.

 

Most men left their families at home to care for their homesteads but many men were known to bring a daughter or niece of marrying age to keep camp and demonstrate their domestic and battle skills in hope of getting a marriage offer. While most of the chiefs in the room were all ready married to at least one woman, most were not against taking a second or third it seemed.

 

Even if Hiccup did have anything to contribute to the conversation, he would have kept things to himself. Disgusted with their jeering, he began to tone out. However, his ears perked when a middle aged chief, named Randolf, The Hefty, near him spoke.

 

"Did you see the pretty little thing that sheep sheerer from Berk brought with him?"

 

Several of the men nodded.

 

"Gunnar, I think was his name. I had dinner with him last night. I got the sense the lass couldn't keep house for shit, but I am half tempted to take a third wife just so I could look at her everyday."

 

"I don't know. She seemed like she had a little too much spunk for my taste.” Bjorn, another chief laughed.

 

"Gunnar?" Hiccup thought to himself as it dawned on him to whom exactly the man was referring to.

 

Hiccup nudged his father, "Dad? Is Astrid here?"

 

Stoick shrugged, “We left before them. I haven't seen her.”

 

Hiccup had to admit it worried and bothered him that if Astrid was here at The Thing, why she hadn't tried to find him or his father.

 

"Hiccup, you're from Berk? Do you know anything about Gunnar's neice? What's her name? Ah a"

 

"Astrid?" Hiccup completed.

 

"Yes, that's it. What kind of lady is she? Is she a lady at all, if you know what I am saying," B winked.

 

Hiccup scowled despite himself.

 

"She is one of our best warriors actually. She is fierce, smart, witty, -"

 

"Ah. So if I made her my wife, I might have to do a little breaking in," Randolf sneered.

 

Hiccup glared at Randolf and opened and closed his grip on the sauna seat. It was rare that Hiccup found himself wishing he could punch a man. This was one of those times.

 

Without even looking at his son, Stoick reached in front of Hiccup and placed a thick hand on his chest and pushed him back against the wall as a warning for Hiccup to watch himself.

 

"I am 100% certain she would be the one doing the breaking," Hiccup snarled.

 

“No matter, I like a little fight. Specially, in the bedroom."

 

Hiccup set his jaw so tight he began to twitch.

 

"I think the boy fancies the girl himself." A chief across from him, named Logmar concluded.

 

"Maybe, I simply believe a man should treat a woman with respect. Now if you would excuse me, I have to see a man about a horse," knowing he was getting wound Hiccup excused himself, gathered his belongings and ducked out into the fresh air.

 

The air was crisp on is bare shoulders and he shivered.

 

Hiccup quickly returned to his tent, washed up, dressed and made his way to Gullen's Great Hall. His eyes scanned the crowd for two familar blond crowns. He found Gunnar sitting at a far right table. Astrid was pouring same unfortunate young man what looked like her yak nog. Hiccup smirked.

 

As he began to cross the hall, he noticed a very drunk and burly Meathead, grab Astrid's behind as she made her way towards the kitchen. With a clatter, the yak nog hit the floor and before the man's hand even left her skin, Astrid had his hand in hers.

 

He howled as she twisted his arm and finger's back and pulled him from the bench. With a knee on his chest, Astrid picked up a fork and held dangerously close to the man's neck.

 

“Try that again, to me or anyone else, and I will hunt you down and castrate you with this fork,” Astrid huffed in his face.

  
“Astrid!” Gunnar and Hiccup cried in unison.

 

Astrid looked to Gunnar and than at Hiccup. Astrid dropped the fork and the man's hand, stormed past Hiccup and out the hall.

 

*

 

“Astrid! Astrid, wait up.” Hiccup hollered after his blond friend as she plodded determinedly towards the shore without looking behind her.

 

Hiccup had to sprint to catch up with her. His metal foot clanked with his step.

 

“Hey, Astrid,” Hiccup grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, “I just found out you were here.”

 

“What does it matter to you, if I am here or not?” Astrid snapped.

 

“It matters a lot actually. I've, I've missed you and if I would have known you were here, we...”

 

“We would what? Hang-out? Like usual? No. You have future chief of Berk things to do and I...I am here to get betrothed to the highest bidder like some cow at auction.”

 

“What? Astrid. Is that what you want? I can talk to Gunnar. You shouldn't have to get married if you don't want to.”

 

Astrid looked at her feet.

 

“I don't know what I want. But I can't keep postponing the inevitable. Perhaps it is time for me to settle down, and this Thing is my opportunity to find someone to do that with.”

 

“What? No. We're not done. I need you. I need you to help me with the maps, and the-”

 

Astrid threw up her hands in frustration.

 

“Hiccup, I can't. I can't just follow you until 'we are done.' When will we be done? There will always be more lands and more dragons to discover. But at some point you will have to stop searching too. You are going to be Chief someday and your marriage will be arranged to some chief's daughter, who will benefit Berk, and you will make your life with her and if I stay I will be just be some lonely old maiden who foolishly gave you her youth and heart.”

 

Astrid wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from him.

 

“I...I didn't know,” Hiccup looked at his own feet and spoke quietly.

 

Astrid peered at him from over her shoulder, “You didn't know what?”

 

“That...that I had your heart.”  
  


“Because you were too busy thinking about dragons and your own adventures.”

 

“What? No. That's not true. You know, Astrid, dragons aren't the only thing I think about. Do you have any idea how many times I thought about you since I left for Gullen? How many times in the past 4 years I've thought about you? How much self restraint it takes to not pull you in my arms and keep you there? I may or may not have had your heart, but you definitely have had mine.”

 

'I...I didn't know,” Astrid sighed.

 

Hiccup stepped in front of her.

 

“Well, now we know,” Hiccup tilted her chin with the of his fore finger and pressed his lips against hers.

 

When they broke away, Hiccup gave her the sweetest smile, that almost made Astrid forget they could not be.

 

“Oh Hiccup. I love you and have been waiting for you to kiss me for years, but none of this matters. You are still going to be Chief of Berk and I am still orphan ward of Berk, I have no title, no wealth, I have nothing to offer you or Berk. We can't be. This is only going to make things harder when it comes time to part. Go back to your company of chiefs. I'm going back to the Grand Hall, where perhaps, my future awaits me so I won't have to be on Berk to watch you make yours with someone else.”

 

With teary eyes and a heavy heart, Astrid turned and left Hiccup standing on the beach.

 

 

*

 

 

Stoick found his son on the shore, attempting to skip rocks but the tension in his throw caused them to sink to the bottom of the water with a splash. With each sinking stone, Hiccup grew more frustrated until he cried out, "Uggghhhh!"

 

"Son."

 

Hiccup jumped and turned towards the voice.

 

"Dad, you scared me.”

 

"Sorry. I take it, you found Astrid?"

 

Hiccup crumbled his face and nodded.

 

Stoick pulled his son to his chest and held him until Hiccup was ready to talk.

 

“Gunnar brought her here to arrange her marriage. If she finds a suitable husband, she is going to leave Berk, The Edge...me."

 

"That is one inevitability, I suppose."

 

"This might sound crazy but part of me always thought that Astrid would marry...that she'd marry...me."

 

"That is far from the craziest thing I have heard you say, Son. I've seen the way you two are together. Does she know how you feel?"

 

"We talked. She told me she loved me but that at some point my marriage would be arranged to some chief's daughter for political reasons and it would be easier if she didn't have to see it, so maybe her leaving Berk was for the best."

 

"I see."

 

"I don't. I fail to see how Astrid leaving Berk would be for the best. I can't imagine Berk without Astrid. She's our best warrior, my best friend, I can't imagine my life without Astrid in it. I don't want some arranged marriage for her anymore than I want one for myself, especially to people we don't love."

 

"Love grows in marriage, Hiccup. Many people get married for political reason.”

 

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 

“But, I don't see any reason why your marriage would have to be a political one, Hiccup. Berk is enjoying a period of peace because of you, the dragon scourge is over, Berk is the richest it has ever been, and we have made alliances with neighbouring lands we never would have if it weren't for you and you are who you are because Astrid saw something in you the rest of us over-looked. It is true that on paper, little would be brought to Berk by your union, but Berk is already strong and rich because of how you two work together. Your young but you two have been through more together than most couples will in a life time. No one on Berk would scoff at your marriage. Assuming that is what you want."

 

"I think I do."

 

"Look deep and make sure it is because you want to be her husband and not merely because you don't want her to be with someone else."

 

"I've always loved her.'

 

"Well, then let's go get her."

 

 

 

* * *

 

Gunnar entered his tent to find his niece crying.

 

"So despite tonight's display, we still managed to find you one potential suitor. Get cleaned up so you can meet him."

 

"Leave me alone. I am not meeting anyone tonight. I just want to go home but I don't want to go home to Berk but Berk's home and...I'm feeling really conflicted right now and have no desire to meet anyone at the moment."

 

"Oh, I don't know. You might be able to convince this one to come home to Berk with you. You should meet him. I think you'll like him. He holds quite a bit of status and made quite the bid for your hand. I guarantee you will not get a better offer."

 

Gunnar looked so gleeful, if he wasn't her uncle Astrid might have punched him the face.

 

"You seem so happy to be marrying me off."

 

"I am happy. I think if you just meet him, you might be happy too."

 

"I won't be meeting him."

 

"Oh, but you will be meeting him. Don't be insolent. Wash up, and meet me outside."

 

 

*

 

Astrid reminded herself that this was probably for the best as she washed up and put on her best tunic.

 

Gunnar took her by the hand and led her to the edge of the Berk campsite. Astrid hung her head low and kept her eyes on her feet.

 

Gunnar held open the large tent door. He still held a twinkle in his eye, "Your suitor awaits."

 

Astrid kept her head down as she sullenly entered the tent.

 

The first thing she saw besides the dirt floor was one very familiar metal foot. Perplexed, Astrid's eyes made their way up the lanky form of the man attached to it and settled her eyes on his face.

 

"Hiccup? What are you doing here? You have to go. I am meeting a suitor." Astrid began to look around him.

 

Hiccup laid his hands on her forearms to focus her.

 

"It's me."

 

Astrid swatted his arms away

 

"It's you. Who else would you be?"

 

"Your suitor?"

 

"I don't know who my suitor is. My uncle insisted on surprising me. Now, go. Don't make this harder than it has to be. ”

 

“Astrid. Stop. I am the suitor.”

 

“What?”

 

"I am your suitor."

 

Astrid's eyes widened then welled.

 

“You're my suitor?”

 

“At least, I'm yours if you'll have me.”

 

Astrid bit her lip and gave a tiny nod.

 

Hiccup smiled and dropped down to one knee and took her hands in his.

 

Astrid's breath caught in her chest as Hiccup took a deep one.

 

"I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, heir to Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk and the Harry Hooligan tribe, offer you, Astrid the Fearless Hofferson, my hand in marriage, and should you accept, formally declare our betrothal."

 

Astrid fought back tears, continued her little nod and managed to muffle, "Of course, I will."

 

"Whoomph," Hiccup exhaled as Astrid dropped and threw herself into his arms, knocking him over. For a moment they sat on the floor together, scanning the others eyes, taking it what just transpired.

 

Astrid danced her hands around his face.

 

“Sometimes, you surprise me Haddock.”

 

Hiccup took her hands in his and kissed her.

 

“I've always preferred the element of surprise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
